


Stitch, where did you put his scarf?

by orphan_account



Category: Loki and the Loon
Genre: Add charie list later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't own Loki and the loon, its based on the webcomic.  I don't Own the characters<br/>i wanted to make something that was actualy apropriate for all ages without any sex or any of that, but there is swearing.</p><p>WARNING: this user did not want to give a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own Loki and the loon, its based on the webcomic. I don't Own the characters  
> i wanted to make something that was actualy apropriate for all ages without any sex or any of that, but there is swearing.
> 
> WARNING: this user did not want to give a summary

INTRO ( you can skip)

 

As Thomas Hiddleston looked around his new house, he knew exactly what he had left behind. When he stared into the polished marble floor, he saw another man behind him, and a small blue animal...

Tom rembered those times well, before he was faumous, before he ever got the part of Loki, there was a flat...


	2. THose times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom rembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenting appreciated

In 2010 a man by the name of Thomas Hiddleston, was in need of money and paying rent for his two bedroom flat was begining to become impossible. As much as he hated to, the young actor posted an add on http://uk.easyroommate.com " I am in need of a flatmate, the rent is 800 pounds a month, If you are willing to share the cost, i am willing to give you the extra bedroom, there are two bathrooms. it is fully furnished, with power sockets parking and a patio" At this point, Tom wondered why he didn't just find a cheaper place, but then he rembered that his job was in walking distance, and he would not have to pay the trolly fair, at the time 8 pounds. Tom soon got a responce from the Flatmate site, someone was willing to split the rent and would be coming to visit when he set a date, Tom decided on Febuary 9th, his birthday, as it was the next day....


End file.
